


冬日无战事

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [1]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: ·柱斑（千手柱间X宇智波斑）·少年期·涉及大量千手兄弟间的琐事·有少部分关于战场环境的描写·马达拉生日快乐。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Kudos: 5





	冬日无战事

火之国四季分明。冬季严寒，常有暴雪。依传统，忍者们的停战期从冬至日持续到春分，在这段期间，未透露家族姓氏的情形下，不可交手。  
本条传统是出于休养生息的考量，由大名下达的御令。忍者的家族往往藏匿山间，若不做足整备，寒冬封山后果非同小可。也正是因为如此，停战前的几场战役时常演化为宿仇家族的鏖战，以抢夺物资烧毁供给为目标，其激烈程度也远非平时争斗可比。  
千手柱间在那年冬季最后一场伏击中重伤。彼时他还很年轻，那年的夏天仍只是个在河畔与旧友打水漂的少年。纵然天赋异禀，在半年的时间内成长还是有限。千手本来并未给少年们委以重任，交付柱间与扉间的都只是些无关紧要的物资，谁曾想居然在最不该出事的路线上翻了车——千手的长老们后来分析，大概是作为“族长千手佛间唯二的儿子们”这种资料外泄，在杀红了眼的宇智波们眼里，除掉未来的千手族长远比抢夺资源更重要吧。  
不过幸运的是，这两个孩子没断胳膊也没断腿，居然活着捡到了命。  
捡回命的关键在于柱间木遁能力的觉醒。事实上，千手一族已经连续几代缺乏木遁力量的继承者，几乎全族都在哀叹是否血缘已经断绝——也正是因此，千手十多年里与宇智波的对战中讨不得半点便宜。柱间尚年幼，可也到了十二三岁，偶尔能露出点木遁天赋的苗头，尽管一直以来这件事被严格保密，看来宇智波仍然还是想方设法得到了消息——  
“你现在明白过来了吧，他就是要你死。”千手佛间在两个儿子伤情稳定后这样说道。  
柱间没有回答父亲。扉间伤得轻，正坐在兄长床头为之削苹果。他感觉柱间想侧过身体，甚至缩起来，但是柱间被缠得和粽子似的动弹不得。然后父亲出去了，出去前又夸赞了几声柱间的天赋（这件事方才来的一批长老已经做过了）。待到纸门终于拉上，扉间把一小瓣苹果塞进兄长口中时，却听得柱间模模糊糊的、何其委屈又何其固执地说：“不是斑。”  
***  
现在回忆起来，千手柱间并不十分快乐的少年时代大概终结在那个河畔的夏天里。自从两家对垒，宇智波斑自报姓名恩义断绝之后，千手柱间陷入了相当长时间的郁郁寡欢。兄弟俩组手，柱间不出大错，可也小失误不断。长老们对柱间期望颇高，时常观战，那时便常言柱间仿佛中了邪，怎么能犯这些蠢错，不如送去火之寺由忍僧驱邪避祸，好生教导。一晃到了冬季停战，便又旧话重提，待柱间伤情稳定，将之送到庙里去了。  
火之寺位于几族中间的中立地带，往往有达官贵胄前去参拜，因此在平日也成交战的禁区。千手与佛门渊源深厚，在多代之前，常有千手族人在火之寺出家为僧，甚至做到主持的位置，因而此后的世代里与千手家的关系便更紧密。按长老们的说法，火之寺忍僧修行的几种术法，由千手木遁变化而来，应该对柱间的修行有相当的助益。  
柱间被安排随忍僧们一同作息，几乎随时有人伴着，以绝他胡思乱想的念头。晨起天空漆黑一片，眼睛尚未睁开，就摸索着随人流涌去大殿做早课，此后再随人流往斋堂吃上一些糅饭，天亮了被抽调去做大殿的打扫、食材整备。等到琐事忙完，又被送去藏经阁找寻木遁资料，在院落内自行练上两招。若有忍僧经过，会提点他来迎千手杀与怒目金刚的招式。扉间若是忙完了家里的事务，总在午斋前后赶到，又在晚课后匆匆离开。两人打闹一番，上后院组手，练些兄弟配合使用的招式，也多说不上旁的话。再过些时辰，会有师父找柱间去禅修静虑，听小僧们辩经，抓到大殿进晚课去。  
每每课上，寺里的师父们时常会发问，都是高深莫测的经上内容，哪里是忍道上来的初学者能回答的？扉间守在门外听得云里雾里，柱间在里面答得结结巴巴。然后扉间常听见柱间笑，正是在这答不出来的尴尬时刻，颇有他兄长一贯的风范。师父们不罚柱间。于是柱间又厚起脸皮欢欢喜喜坐下了，一坐下就继续打瞌睡，全然不顾课业做到了何种程度。  
时间一长柱间便被师父们放了风。他们兄弟俩就有了多一些的相处时间，可以继续练习忍术。自从得了木遁力量的加持，他的兄长伤口好得极快，忍术进步一日千里。这些很重要……更重要的是，至少柱间在笑了。仿佛忍僧们在逼柱间修行之外真做了驱邪的秘仪，将那个宇智波斑赶出了他的心似的。  
但扉间知道，唯独这件事是不可能的。  
***   
柱间因宇智波斑的事跟扉间发了一通火。  
那日已近新年，千手内部更是忙碌，扉间少有机会溜进寺里探望兄长。山路漫长、大雪阻塞，等扉间到时天已全黑，甚至过了晚膳的时候。好在火之寺也忙碌着，无暇管挂单的小孩们。柱间翘了晚上的唱经，领着扉间黑灯瞎火摸进膳堂，去寻一些冷粥。扉间行囊里还有中午打的山鸡，剩了半只，也偷偷摸摸悄悄生火烤了烤，滋了油热热乎乎香喷喷的，兄弟俩挤挤挨挨地分着吃了。柱间有一段时间被逼着守戒，总算闻着了肉香吃的比扉间还多，响亮地打了个饱嗝。扉间望着柱间笑，忽然问：  
“你每天到底念了些什么？”  
“因果应报啦，生者必灭啦……”柱间嘴里塞得满满的，“还有什么三细六粗之类。师父老跟我说妄执，也总说着相。都是些说不明白的东西。好像有些道理，又好像没有些道理。大概过几年自然而然就懂吧。”  
“也是，毕竟我们是千手嘛。”  
“嗯。”  
“家里还好吗？”柱间问。  
“还不错，都挺忙。”扉间回答说。“他们有在考虑开春之后报复回来。”  
“……不是斑。”柱间却冒出了这样一句。  
“大哥你能不能不要这么天真。你说不是就不是吗？”扉间的声音抬高了一些。“你差点就没命了。”  
“但确实不是斑，”柱间皱着眉头瞪着他，声音甚至更高了些。“你当时就在旁边，你是知道的，来的人里没有田岛一系。你能作证。”  
“无论是和不是，”扉间换了种说法，做了个收声的手势。“我们得为家族考虑。他是族长的儿子，还有写轮眼，早晚也是我们的目标。我们是千手，除了那些听不懂的神神叨叨，忍僧们应该也教过你什么是家族道义吧。”  
“我不需要忍僧们告诉我我是个‘千手’。”柱间还是没有克制住自己的声音。“我不会出卖自己的朋友，同样我的朋友也不会出卖我。比起去查他，不如看看家里有没有通敌者！”  
“大人们当然有在查。”扉间抱臂不以为然。“但是大哥。你到现在为止还没有明白过来，你和他已经不是朋友了吗！作为早晚要战场相见的人，这样的天真连木遁也救不了你！”  
“他不会的。”柱间笃定地说。  
“你为什么这么固执呢大哥！”扉间终于忍不住吼了起来。  
“因为扉间你在撒谎上没我老练。你正直冷静过了头，说起谎话反倒不自然了。”在黑暗中柱间一把扯住扉间，盯着他一字一顿地说，“你这点骗不过我。”  
“所以，你在战场上到底看到了什么？为什么不告诉我？”  
扉间毫不犹豫地给了柱间一拳。  
***   
千手扉间看到了快速生长膨大的藤蔓与巨木。它们葱葱郁郁，棕褐色的枝干顶着翠色的叶子，错误地出现在这个季节的一片洁白里。这些枝丫急剧伸展，毫无章法地野蛮生长，遮天蔽日，将白昼变作暗夜，不分黑白地疯狂攻击，如鞭子舞成密不透风的铁网，又如枪矛锋利地贯穿猎物胸膛。这些树木无需土壤和水分。它们喝血，它们食肉。  
如果真的有地狱存在的话，地狱无非是这等景象。也许是出于保护他的柱间本意，扉间被树木牢牢箍在远离柱间的一处巨木的树干上，无疑坐上了特等席，近距离地欣赏起这出血肉的飨宴，无论他怎样嘶吼似乎也无法将自己的声音传达。树木源源不断从柱间处爆出，像一支疯癫的军队，顺着山道奔袭而下，如洪流般朝更远地方袭去。惨叫声早已不可再闻，只有树木破土而出令人毛骨悚然的伸展声。那些已经成型的粗大枝干摇摇晃晃挂着被撕裂的宇智波人残肢，漏下的星点日光照亮了死者最后的恐惧眼色。  
到处都是红的。  
“快停下！大哥！快停下！”千手扉间仍然大声嘶吼，吼到嗓子出血，吼到声带再也发不出多余的音色。周遭的一切都处在一片危险之中，但最危险的无疑是柱间。木遁之力是神树之力，无法控制住神树力量的柱间下场必然好不过满树的人干。  
如果能随着查克拉耗尽自然而然停下就好了。他只能这样想到。短短几分钟里，素来以有主意著称的千手扉间也瞬间没了主意，只能静观事态变化。千手的其他分队离得不算不远，应该也有比较知道事的成年人在，如果他们能在半个小时内赶过来的话，也许——  
千手扉间感觉到了查克拉的靠近。  
这不是千手一族的查克拉，可是这查克拉却又微妙的熟悉，仿佛是在哪里见过似的。他注意到树木的动作似乎迟缓下来，也许是柱间也有了相同的感觉。一些高举上扬的藤蔓垂了下来，匍匐于地，使得更多的光亮照亮着满是尸骸的大地，也好似方便柱间看清迫近的到底为谁。于是，在扉间努力思考到底在什么地方见过这个查克拉时，一团火焰已经从天而降：  
“火遁·大火球之术！”  
是了，这个家伙，自己当然认得——这个家伙，自己可整整见过了半个月！但是这个家伙是不是太蠢了，这是树林，你居然放起了火！  
宇智波斑从树林的尽头一路奔袭而来，冬衣尽是被树木擦伤划破的痕迹。少年在林中飞速移动，用苦无和短刀左右闪避侵袭的藤蔓，一双眼睛瞪得血红：  
“柱间，你这混蛋，到底在发什么疯！”  
还不是因为你出卖了他。扉间腹诽道，嗓子哑了，几乎再发不出任何一声嘲讽。单勾玉的少年显然留意到了他的存在，毫不犹豫地再次放出了火遁。正当他以为自己将被烤熟的时候，那些捆绑住他的枝丫像是感知到了热度一般，迅捷地从他身前抽走了。终于恢复了自由的扉间快速逃出了树木所能触及的范围，翻身起跳，瞬间追上在前面放火的少年，一把拽过少年的领子。他用一种非常可笑的微小声音努力嚎到对方听得清的音量：  
“你来干什么！”  
“你觉得我来干什么。”少年大声说，嘴角已然被火遁烫出水泡。“再止不住他，这个笨蛋命都要送到这里了，明白吗，千手扉间！”  
“难道不是你——”  
少年们仰头躲过再次袭来的巨木。已经无暇和扉间争辩的宇智波斑尝试在又一轮进攻中缩短和柱间的距离，他把外套脱掉，灌以查克拉，猛地抛入空中。  
在枝蔓从高处伸展，毫无仁慈地戳穿这件罩衫的时候，千手扉间已然借着自己的速度优势带着宇智波斑从地面滚过宽松的防守，从前后分别朝柱间包抄过来。  
“你防住后面，前面有我——”  
从柱间脚底伸展而出的枝蔓毫无怜悯地窜向目光所及，扉间一把按住柱间肩头，借力跳起，用长刀斩向朝宇智波斑猛冲的枝丫，可已经晚了，只能让木枝偏开了要害。在前冲锋的宇智波少年来不及料理鲜血淋漓的胳膊，一边箍住四下乱舞的树藤，一边对着柱间伸出了手，瞪着鲜红的眼睛怒吼道：  
“看着我，柱间！”  
地狱在此刻终结。  
***   
千手扉间在庭院里罚站。他刚刚跟着师父结结巴巴对着一堆鸡骨头念超度经文。而柱间因为溜掉了日常课业被带到大殿闭门思过。  
一轮圆月高悬，地上的雪与天空都皎洁敞亮。这个夜晚连风都是静的。  
扉间记得巨树的地狱在刹那退却时，天地间也好像干净如新。他记得宇智波斑满身血污，脸上被火遁熏得灰头土脸，在寒风中穿着单衣发着抖。但是宇智波斑大笑着，把昏迷不醒的兄长搂在怀中，一边笑眼里却有泪流出。待伊再抬头时，扉间看见那双眼睛仍然艳丽如火，有两只勾玉盘踞在那异样的瞳孔之中。  
“对不起，兄长。这些都是不能告诉你的事。”他自言自语地朝着柱间受罚的大殿走去，只站在门外，望向殿内。大殿空旷，两侧长明灯烛在风中摇曳，燃烧声细若神明低语。柱间俯身趴跪在蒲团上，维持着叩头的姿势。两位老僧分立在佛侧，低声念诵着听不懂的经文。木鱼一敲，振铃一响，法器悠远的声音荡过整个深夜，融化在一片光明的月色里。  
“还没有看破吗，千手柱间？”有一僧发问道。  
柱间在僧侣发问中支起身体。他沉默着，忽而笑了，抓了抓后脑勺说：  
“我刚刚许了一个愿望。”  
“何事？”  
“我——”  
月光落在柱间身后，而他整个面部则藏进神佛的影子里，有若神明悲悯地接纳了他的一切。  
扉间转身而去，他知道柱间会说什么。那绝不是僧人和千手们喜欢听到的答案。  
***   
至那一日后他们再不谈及这个话题。谁也说服不了谁的对话只会徒生闷气。新年过于忙碌，扉间去的少了，每次兄弟俩把更多的时间花费在联络感情和组手上。  
关于休战结束后的征战整备已经开始，而在年节期间，暗中排查通敌者的行动也终于找到了结果。细作被处决，某种程度上正洗清了宇智波斑的嫌疑。恰如他在一片巨木中曾一脸傲然坦荡地解释的那样：  
“我听到了他们的计划，偷偷跟出来的。你爱信不信。”  
只是这次，那么以后呢？年轻的千手扉间无法想到这个问题的答案，他对未来感到恐惧和忧虑。正是因为兄长和兄长的这位朋友远远不如其他人果决。但是刀剑无眼。一段浅薄的恩情如何抵上百年的仇怨？  
柱间如果一直看不破，而对方——  
一颗石子砸到了他的脑门。  
“玩打水漂要认真一点，不要老愁眉苦脸的。”柱间随意地抛接着石子对他说。他们正在火之寺后院洗衣房的水流边。这条水流引于外面的河流，隔着一堵高耸的院墙，就出了火之寺的范围了。  
寺外，山花始开，万物生绿，树上的残雪虽然没有化干净，可也已经临近春分时节了。  
“这么窄的水道有什么玩的。”扉间板着脸道，但还是配合着随手把石子抛了出去。  
“跳下去不也能洗个澡吗？好了，师父们不让我们在放生池玩，不就只能……”柱间又有些消沉地说。  
“好了好了，大哥真是，不是陪你玩了吗，我说——”  
扉间忽然察觉到了熟悉的查克拉。这股查克拉虽然微弱，可确实存在着，且不断靠近。他不由自主地扣住了掌心的石子。等到那股力量终于出现在洗衣房的拐角处时，他猛然发力，将石子弹了出去——  
一名前来参拜的少女应声倒地，在她阖上双眼时，千手扉间清晰地看到一轮红印从少女的瞳孔中消退下去。  
是幻术。他即刻反应过来。宇智波斑就在附近！  
这里虽然是中立地界，但是他宇智波斑未免胆子太大了吧？  
顾不得查看被操控的少女的状况，他已经开始感知查克拉本体所在位置。他感到那团查克拉正高速移动，朝着后墙而来。  
千手扉间毫不犹豫地跳上了墙头。  
“扉间！”他听见他的兄长大声地喊住了他。  
即便不是感知型忍者的兄长，恐怕从自己的举动上也能看出，到底是谁就在这附近吧——  
“停住，我不许——”  
隐隐约约，在天光的照耀下，漂浮的尘埃仿若在兄长的身后形成了巨大的佛像，低顺着眉眼，正慈悲地望向他们。满溢的查克拉使得神佛不怒自威，竟然让扉间恍惚中生出当时在战场上的被压迫感。  
这也许是千手柱间这几个月唯一的修业成果。  
“我建议你不要闹大。”千手扉间低声说。“一来你不能出去。二来你这样的动静会把忍僧都引来。他跑不掉。”  
柱间的表情一时间非常痛苦，扉间感觉到他的兄长严肃的表情似乎要滴出泪来。然后佛像消失了，他的兄长几乎用请求一般的口气说：“那么答应我，不要跟他动手。”  
“现在是停战期。”千手扉间偏开了头。像是提到了什么很荒谬的事，他皱了皱眉。然后，扉间从墙内翻了出去。  
“扉间！”  
他没有再理会自己的兄长。  
***   
宇智波斑离得不远不近，他穿没有家徽的衣裳，头上罩着长巾，穿得像是一个路过的普通平民。在往来参拜的人群里毫不起眼。  
他和千手柱间一样随意地抛接着石子，盯着面前的河流有若沉思，却机警地瞥向火之寺的围墙。在他的视线和千手扉间交汇之时，他的神情明显表达了一种失望和厌恶混杂的情绪，但他还是颇为自嘲地笑了笑。  
“扉间。”他隐去了姓氏，说明自己毫无战意。“你出手太狠了。你砸伤的只是个来参拜的年轻姑娘。我刚刚在正门口碰见的。”  
“你想利用她干什么？”  
“行刺？”斑反讽道。“你觉得可能吗？”他随后低声说。“我只是听说他在这里。”  
“他很好，和以前一样好。”千手扉间出人意料地给出了对方需要的信息。“如果我是你的话，就会立刻离开这里。火之寺的忍僧感知能力在我之上。”  
他看见对方嘲讽地弯了弯嘴角，一双黑色的眼睛深不见底。宇智波斑看了看高墙，又看了看他，缄默着不发一言，唯有脸上挂着冷笑。  
鬼使神差的，千手扉间开口问道：“你的伤好了吗？”  
倒是没有想到会有这样的提问似的，宇智波斑愣了愣，表情稍柔和了一些。“好得很，我和他一样好，不——也许更好一点吧。”  
“你知道我不会把话带给他的。”千手扉间诚实地说。  
“当然。”宇智波斑立刻表示，翘起的嘴角又有些轻蔑。“我也没打算真的见他。见一个敌人的机会多的是。但是，我这次来，有自己的一些方法……”  
“混帐柱间，给我吃好喝好不要真的当和尚去了……”他又嘟囔道。  
宇智波斑的目光从水流快速地移向高墙，他忽然抡起手臂，抄起那枚石子用力对着院内砸去——  
一个无形的结界将石子弹开了。  
“切。”  
“你们千手，真的很没有意思。”  
***   
千手扉间在寺院外头站了许久。这时间足够宇智波斑离开，离得远远的，且再也不回来。他不知道自己仍守在外面到底为了什么，但他知道只有一墙之隔他的兄长正守在里面，焦急地等待着一个答案。  
千手扉间忽而有些内疚。这是出于良心上的，但是作为忍者，这种微末的情绪实在毫无必要，而作为千手一族族长的儿子，这件事根本是不可原谅的。  
如果兄长无法断绝这种妄念。那么作为他臂膀的我，是不能有一丝一毫地动摇的。他这样想到，在墙外来回走着。他的视线所及是一枚石头，毫不起眼，但随着宇智波斑的动作它变得分外刺目。千手扉间弯下腰把它捡了起来，发现这就是一块普通石子，和山野间水流间任何一块石头毫无区别。  
千手扉间忽然下定了决心。  
他知道一些火之寺的秘密，而这些是宇智波不可能知道的。比如说：  
火之寺的结界由忍僧所设，只对查克拉有反应。灌满了查克拉以忍者的方式当然扔不过去，但是——  
千手扉间坐在墙外的大树上，把石块轻飘飘地飞了出去。  
他听到了墙内传来了一声毫无风度的熟悉的惨叫，而后，是重物落水的声音。  
千手扉间长长地舒了一口气，似乎随着这个动作吐出了憋在心中几个月的不畅。他从树上跳了下来，绕了个远路，慢悠悠地从正门逛回寺院。“我该传达的都已传达了。”他点头，笑了笑，对揉着脑袋、一脸担忧到几乎要扑上来的千手柱间郑重地说。  
柱间猛地收住了上前的脚步，停在水流的另一面。  
“我们要准备离开了，宇智波已经知道你在这里。无论是他自己查到的还是有其他的细作，火之寺都不再安全。”  
他的兄长若有所思没有理他。柱间沉默着，转头看向墙外。他不知道自己的兄长看到了什么，只是觉得自己不该再出声打扰。一些忍僧来到后院，告知他们先前晕倒的少女能动了。再有人来传令，说是禅修就要开始。  
“也许会提一些问题。一些老问题。”那个僧人说。  
***   
在火之寺最后一个夜晚过的并不平静。  
书信已经通过忍鹰传递过去了，第二天清晨会有千手族人过来迎接以防万一。那个晚上前半夜千手扉间睡得很踏实，但后半夜忽然醒了，他看向身侧，他的兄长根本不在被窝里。  
千手柱间坐在殿外的台阶上，坐在一片明亮的月光中，他身后佛像慈悲，平静地送别这个本不属于此处的少年回归红尘浊世里去。千手柱间的衣服湿透了，正滴滴答答地往下淌水，仿佛整个人刚从水里捞起来似的。千手柱间就这样湿淋淋地看着月亮，随着脚步声才把目光移向自己一脸怒不可遏的弟弟。  
“你。”千手扉间觉得自己的拳头要被捏爆了。他甚至可以猜得到自己的兄长到底干了什么蠢事，甚至脑海里已经生成了画面。“你到底！”  
“哈哈，放心啦，我是不会染风寒的啦。”他的兄长故作轻松，张开一只手跟他打招呼，另一只手握着、放在膝头没有松开。“木遁查克拉就是这点好，喂，扉间——”  
扉间冲着柱间冲了过去。千手的怪力互相拉扯，强行掰住了那只放在膝盖上的手。柱间叹了一口气，终于当着弟弟的面老老实实地摊开了手掌。  
“喏。”他吐了吐舌头，冲着弟弟笑了笑。“只是……一块普通的石头。”  
“我知道肯定不是同一块。”他又快速地补充说。  
“你为什么要做到这种程度呢？”千手扉间冲着他怒吼道。  
他甚至奇迹般的没有立刻消沉下去。  
“因为我觉得应该这样做吧，也许很蠢。不对，应该是确实很蠢。”千手柱间笑着说，表情非常温和，恰似背后的佛像一般。“南贺川那边其实我也偷着去找过。”  
他深深吸了一口气。“怎么可能找得到啊，扉间。”他笑着继续讲。  
“但是，找了没找到和根本没去找是两件全然不同的事。找了，也许它能找到，说明它存在着。而没找的话，大概是连我也放弃了，要连同所有都一起抹杀掉的意思吧。”  
“我想，斑就算嘴上这样说着，实际上仍然是我的朋友。所以，哪怕我最后握紧的只是一块普通的石头，那种心意肯定也已经达到了吧。哪怕明天就是春分，明天就会在战场相见。万千世界之中，我只握住了这枚‘一’的话——”  
千手柱间没有再说话。他忽然像任何一个普通的十二岁少年一样，抱着膝盖哭了出来。

-终-

末九九归一  
2020/12/24 , HP to Uchiha Madara

**Author's Note:**

> 最开始想要写这篇应该是几周之前。也动手写了，然后脑壳一热忘了存档。也再也记不得最初已经完成的到底是个怎么样子。到今天也终于完成，呈现的好像是另一个故事。 这是一篇关于少年们成长中的故事。明明应该是马达拉的生贺，但却是扉间和柱间的琐碎故事——我平时倒是很少写柱间视角所以反倒就各种意义上的有趣了。然而马达拉没有缺席。 从头到尾，他都在那里。


End file.
